


花姐的早餐铺

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Other, 双性司机, 土味设定, 地摊文学, 搞妈乐无穷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Domhnall Gleeson x Adam Driver这是一篇很雷的、设定很迷的、尝试走向地摊文学发展方向的搞妈文学高中生小闹与早餐铺老板娘花姐的故事为了您的心眼健康，请不要轻易点击
Relationships: Adam Driver/Domhnall Gleeson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning

**警告打在最前面。**

※一天晚上，我躺在床上，对某垃圾老师说：搞妈文学真好啊，地摊搞妈尤其好。早餐铺老板娘就特别好。垃圾老师对我说：是啊，真的好。我们就进行了一场快乐的口嗨搞妈地摊文学交流并感到很硬。第二天早上起来我就开始写作地摊。

※综合上述背景，这只是两个变态深夜为了满足自己的淫欲而产生的奇妙东西，它不应当被严肃对待。

※因为它不应当被严肃对待，所以如果在阅读过程中因为雷而感到生理不适，请快速点击右上角离开本文界面。

※ **Underage攻，多闹高中生。Intersex受，阿当有批寡妇。**

※目前更新到小闹刚刚认识花姐的美好阶段。

※设定地点不明，但地气和土味儿很浓。我在脑补的时候非常硬，但我写出来的东西没有我脑子里的十分之一那么硬。

※为方便各位阅读做出说明：小闹＝多闹／小奥＝奥斯卡／花姐＝阿当戴华／周哥＝阿囧／兰姐（尚未出场）＝格温／阿菊（尚未出场）＝黛西

※最后一次警告：它雷得要死要活。请勿轻易阅读。


	2. Chapter 2

放在一个月以前，小闹怎么也想不到自己会成为五环外这家早点铺的常客。一切还得回道高二寒假快要来临的那个冬日去：又一个父母出差的周末，中午，小奥打了个电话给他：

“出来玩不？”

“上哪儿？”

“上凡间！”

小奥笑嘻嘻地回答。小奥和他在同一所私立学校上学，因为接近150的智商，不仅被学校免除了学杂费，平时还有生活补贴，否则按小奥家的经济水平，是绝对上不起小闹在的那所学校的。这学校里，又属小闹和小奥的关系最好；小奥电话一来，小闹便出门了。

一路上从二环到五环，眼看着建筑越来越矮，房子越来越旧，小闹心里还是有些不明白：小奥怎么就能在这种地方生活，还每天都一副自得其乐的模样呢？也从未见过小奥因为阶级的悬殊而在学校里感到自卑。大概成绩好也能补偿一些心理上的不平衡吧？……总之，他知道小奥是会有出息的。他抄小奥作业的时候就知道。多难的题，小奥做起来都和做小学算术题一样。

小奥说在地铁站D口接他，他便让司机停在了D口。下车一看，小奥还眼巴巴地望着地铁站，等着他沿着台阶走上来。他喊了一声小奥，小奥这才转过头，看看他身后的车，恍然大悟地一笑：

“都叫我忘了。公子哥哪有坐地铁的！”

他叫小奥少埋汰他。司机问他几点过来接，小奥凑上来搂着他肩膀：

“明天再接吧！今儿在我家住一晚！”

反正是周末，作业他也都带到书包里了，小奥这个提议他就没拒绝。给父母打个电话报备的事儿而已，爹妈也知道他和全校第一名玩得好，留宿不会成为什么问题。他打发走司机，和小奥一左一右地沿着灰蒙蒙的街道，从地铁站走向小奥家去。

“公子哥上凡间”，小奥真要这么说他他也没办法。他这还是第一次到小奥家附近来。五环开外虽然说也还是在城里，到了地铁线倒数的那几站，对他这种土生土长的二环少爷来说可真的就是别的世界了。小奥身上裹着棉服，他猜价格也就他身上那件羽绒服的十分之一。

“等会儿去我家，我作业都写完了，你随便看。我爸妈这周末也不在，咱还可以熬夜打游戏。打累了就下楼吃烧烤，看见那个店了吧？烧烤特别好吃……”

小奥伸手指给他。“周哥烧烤”，旁边是家五金店，五金店旁边有个不起眼的早餐铺，招牌又脏又旧，这会儿正是半下午，没开门。

“你爸妈不管你晚上出去吃东西吗？”

“这不是出差了吗。不过平时也不怎么管，都是街坊邻居，店都好些年了。明儿早上上花姐那里吃早点去。花姐那包子别提多好吃了。”

“花姐？”

“就那家。”

小奥伸手指着早点铺。

“这会儿没开门，大概花姐有事出去了。以往从早上一直开到深夜，什么时候去都有东西吃，就是没有现成的，想吃花姐也给做。小时候还不收我钱。现在长大了，也不好意思不给了。”

“这得多好吃才把你们馋成这样啊？”

“也不能说好吃到跟你们家厨师一样水平吧，就家常菜。我们这儿的小孩子都是吃花姐早点长大的。”

“那还叫花姐？不得花婆了？”

“现在也是姐。十年前花姐刚开店的时候也就二十岁出头，现在大概也就是个三十一二吧。”

小奥说着，突然神神秘秘地压低了声音：

“据说花姐二十一岁就当了寡妇了。一寡就是这么些年，反正我到现在都没见她和什么男人有往来。”

他用胳膊肘撞了一把小奥：

“这有什么好低声说的？人又不在这儿。那花姐得挺丑吧？”

“得分人。好些人馋花姐馋得紧，烧烤店的周哥追了好久都没追上。”

“你们哪儿来的这些个小道消息？”

“在这地方长大的，该知道的也就知道了。”

小奥挥挥手，带着他走进院子里。他还是第一次离普通居民楼这么近。小奥家的楼很矮，还没装电梯，吭哧吭哧爬到四楼，一开门，他就给一条大狗撞个满怀。

“小八！小八！别扑人！”

小奥赶紧给拦住。他倒是不以为意，自己家的三四条狗其实也爱这样。换了拖鞋、卸下书包，走到小奥那还没有他卧室的厕所大的房间里，观察着房内布置的时候，他也就彻底把花姐那档子事儿给忘了。

数学物理要小奥给讲了几道大题，小报告这东西还得小闹自己写。作业写完又去附近打了一小时电动，两人去周哥店里吃烧烤还要了几瓶啤酒。小闹家里是不允许小闹还没成年就喝酒的，这东西还是他第一次碰。小奥倒看起来轻车熟路。啤酒喝得小闹犯困，回去没多少功夫倒头就睡。还想着明天周日，能睡个大懒觉，谁知道早上九点，小奥便推着他醒来：

“起床了起床了！再晚吃不到早饭了！”

他迷迷瞪瞪地醒来，一边抱怨着一边换上衣服，半边魂魄还留在小奥卧室里，半边魂魄晕晕乎乎跟着肉体下楼。仔细一闻，羽绒服上还沾着昨天晚上的烧烤味儿。周日早上，冬日里的街道冷冷清清，但他远远地就能看到早餐铺门口放着的包子蒸笼散发出温暖的热气。店门口还摆着几张桌子，零星地坐着些人。他打了个哈欠：

“这一大早的……又这么冷，干嘛把桌子摆外面啊？”

“里面坐不下呗。”

小奥解释道。他真是没想到花姐的店能在周日早上也有这么多顾客。

“你们这附近就这一个早点铺？”

“好多家。但花姐这儿人最多。嗨，我忘了问了。你早餐吃过包子没有？”

“……没有。”

他想了想说。包子不是没吃过，就是没当成早餐吃过。每天睡醒都有厨师把早饭做好，按着营养师给的食谱搭配均衡，主食里可从来没见过包子这玩意儿的身影。想了想，他好像也琢磨明白了为什么小奥一定要带着他来吃早点：来凡间嘛，好些东西都值得体验体验的。

想想昨天晚上打电动、喝酒、吃烧烤那种快乐劲儿，他也就多少原谅了小奥把他从被窝里拽出来这事儿了。

一路闲聊着到花姐的早餐铺门口，掀开帘子看看，店里果然坐满了人。他只能和小奥选了门口的座位，在寒风中收紧了衣领。小奥安排他坐下，自己站在门口撩着帘子喊道：

“花姐！来两笼包子，四根油条，再要两碗豆腐脑，加辣！”

“知道了！”

店里传来颇为低沉的喊声。这倒让小闹一愣。在他的想象里，花姐得是个风流俗艳的角色，得有拿腔拿调的糯软口音，才能让“好些人馋得紧”。他疑惑地看了小奥一眼，小奥只是对着他瘪了瘪嘴。

店里显然比室外暖和得多，透明的塑胶门帘都给熏得雾气重重，一时间他看不清店里是怎样一番模样。他有些无聊地等了一阵，拿出手机来做了篇英语阅读，耳畔突然传来了帘子响动的声音。他一抬头，正看到帘子后方走出来一个高大的女人，手里端着餐盘向他二人走来。

“……这是花姐？”

他低声问。小奥点了点头。

他愣了愣。好吧，这和他想象得可就不太一样了。他瞪大眼看着花姐走向自己。他以为花姐得是个袅袅婷婷的主儿，眼前这位却个头比他还要高，宽肩厚背，起了球的深红色毛衣紧紧地绷在身上。

花姐端着餐盘放在二人面前，语气里有些惊讶：

“小奥今天带朋友来啦？”

和小闹刚听到的那喊声又有些不同，花姐声音虽然依旧低沉，只是面对面说话时多了些温婉的成分。小奥点点头：

“我同学。是个城里的小少爷呢，今天带他来尝尝姐的手艺。”

当着花姐的面被小奥这么说，小闹多少有些不好意思，只能尴尬地朝花姐笑了笑，注意到花姐身前围着一条蓝白色的围裙，上面粗糙地绣了一只被油污溅脏的狐狸。

“你这么说我可不好意思了。第一次来，也没什么好给的，还在长身体，我给你俩拿点茶叶蛋吧。”

花姐冲小闹一笑，也不再多说，转身走回了早点铺。大冬天里，花姐下身只穿了一条不到膝盖的短裙，裹着又圆又大的屁股。短裙下是一双肉色丝袜，仔细一看还能发现勾了丝。一双带着磕碰痕迹的黑皮鞋，套着和身高相符的大脚。

“怎么还能有女的长这么高？”

小闹悄悄问小奥道。

“花姐就是高，不过以前挺瘦的。刚开早餐铺的时候，我记得那会儿花姐瘦得和你差不多。这些年慢慢胖了些了。”

这么一想，花姐勾丝的丝袜上还有几个洞，若隐若现地透出来大腿上的肉。

没多久，花姐便从店里端出来一只小碟，上面放着两个冒着热气的茶叶蛋。小闹还没来得及客气地说声“谢谢”，花姐便转身从一旁取了一笼包子放在桌上：

“瞧这小少爷瘦的。这笼包子也当姐送你们的，多吃点。小奥，你多让着人家啊。”

“知道了，姐！姐今天还是这么漂亮！”

免费得了一笼包子，小奥一脸谄媚，笑开了花。花姐也不多留，只是摸了一把小奥的脑袋，回店里继续忙生意去了。小闹皱起眉头：

“你经常这么骗吃骗喝啊？”

“什么骗吃骗喝？花姐人就这么好，经常给我们年龄小的多加东西吃。她看着我长大的，能不疼我？”

不知为何，小奥脸上有些得意。懒得理会他那得意劲儿，小闹掰开筷子，夹了一只包子到嘴里。包子皮发得恰到好处，沾着一层肉汁，又弹又软，包着里面肥瘦恰到好处的猪肉大蒜馅儿。油条也炸得够韧够脆，沾着花姐自己熬的辣椒酱，小闹觉得自己能再吃两根。豆腐脑的卤也是他没尝过的美味，听了小奥的话加些韭花进去更是鲜得不像样。

“感觉咋样？”

小奥问他。嘴里塞着半个肉包，他鼓着腮帮子：

“好吃！”

一想到小奥居然能从小到大天天吃这些，不知为何，他感到有种说不上的羡慕。

吃饱喝足，上小奥家睡了个回笼觉，下午起来把周一要交的作文写完，聊天打屁转眼间到了傍晚时分。娱乐活动和昨晚没什么差别，依旧是上游戏厅打电动。常年泡在游戏厅里，小奥水平比他高出不少，这次又沾了他的零花钱的光，没多久就攒够了票，到前台换了只毛绒兔子。小奥转手就把那只毛绒兔子给了他。

“我一男孩子要这东西干嘛？”

“谁让这么多票只能换这个啊？我家都塞满这玩意儿了，你就拿着吧。”

小奥强行把毛绒兔子塞到了他手里。毛绒兔子跟着二人吃完烧烤回家，已是夜里接近十点。他给家里司机打了个电话，再坐了一会儿便下了楼。没办法，课本还在家里放着。明天还得上学，怎么着都得回趟家的。

一想到要回到那个空旷寂寞的家里去，站在楼下，他就有些挪不动脚步。司机打了个电话来，说高架桥堵了车，要他稍微等等；天气太冷，他决定活动活动身体，便沿着街道散起步来。

烧烤店里同他几十分钟以前离开时一样热闹非凡，相对应的，花姐的铺子就有些冷清。他走到早餐铺前驻足，见店里稀稀拉拉地坐着些人吃饭，花姐正在柜台后面和面。花姐高得显眼，黑色的及肩发在脑袋后扎了个揪，留下几缕垂在脸侧，随着花姐的动作前后摆动。

司机又打了个电话来叫他等等，路上堵得实在是寸步难行。周日夜里，从三环到五环这段路难免这个德行。

他挂了电话，手插进羽绒服口袋里，零下十几度的天气让他整个人都缩了起来，原地蹦了蹦。或许是他这副模样引起了花姐的注意，无意识地看向早餐铺时，他才发现花姐和他对上了眼。

花姐看着他，突然咧嘴笑了笑，放下手里的面，在一旁的水盆里洗洗手，一边擦着手一边向他走来。他错过了拔腿就跑的时机，只能傻愣愣地在门口站着。塑胶帘子已经被卷上去了，花姐与他只有一扇玻璃门之隔。

门开了，花姐探身出来：

“是早上的小少爷吧？这么晚还没回家？”

“司机……司机迟到了。我在等。”

他支支吾吾地说。花姐冲他招招手：

“外面多冷啊，进来等吧。”

从店里传来的热气比花姐的话更有诱惑力，他只犹豫了两秒便迈开步子走进店里，跟着花姐坐在了离柜台最近的桌子前。花姐回到和面盆后方，

“晚饭吃了吗？”

“吃过了。就在隔壁。”

“那点东西吃不饱的。年轻人饿得快，我再给你煮碗馄饨吧。”

花姐说着，就从一旁的架子上抽了张金属盘子出来，上面摆满了刚包好还未下锅的馄饨。他赶忙摆摆手：

“不用了，花……花姐。我爸妈不让我这么晚还吃东西了。”

花姐动作一停：

“原来小奥的朋友这么听话啊。我还以为你和他一样是个野小子呢。不给你多下，就八个，好不好？这么冷的天，吃热乎点。”

容不得他拒绝，花姐就捻了八颗馄饨下进了锅里。尽管已经吃了八分饱，花姐给他在馄饨上撒香菜的时候，他还是发觉到原来馄饨汤能这么好闻。只是吃到嘴里有些烫。花姐见他吃了一口又吐回了碗里，倒也不见外，绕到桌前拿过他的勺子，舀了颗馄饨吹了吹：

“刚出锅的，哪能那么着急。慢点吃。”

他从花姐手里接过那只勺子，再下口的时候小心翼翼。花姐的手和笼屉上的馒头一样又大又软，还沾着一层面粉。面粉以勺子为介质，又沾上了他的拇指肚。

笑盈盈地看着他平安无事地吃下一颗馄饨，花姐这才放心地站起来继续回去和面。隔着案板，他一声不响地吃着馄饨，不知道家里的厨师那么厉害，怎么就调不出花姐这手艺的馅儿。馄饨汤里的虾皮和紫菜勾在勺子上，他都要伸长了舌头舔干净。汤汁喝得一滴不剩，他站起来把碗还给花姐，低头就要去摸裤兜里的钱包。

“馄饨能有几个钱。别给了。——嘘。”

花姐手指比在嘴前，又悄悄指了指他身后坐着的客人们：

“可别让他们知道了。”

他被花姐的动作逗笑了。他不知要如何表达自己的谢意，只能挠了挠头：

“特别……特别好吃。谢谢花姐。”

“小少爷夸我，比小奥有诚意多了。好吃就行。”

花姐说着，回到后厨去把他用过的碗放在了水池里。手机滴滴地想起来，他接了电话，是司机已经到了这条街上了。

“我……我得走了，花姐。”

他有些局促地对花姐说。白吃了人家一碗馄饨，吃完了马上就要走，说实话他有点过意不去。

“路上小心。……小少爷不常来这地方吧？”

花姐叮嘱完他，又突然问道。

“是不常来。”

“就知道。看你那气质就和这里的人不一样。”

“这你也看得出来？”

“看得人足够多就能看出来了。好啦，快回去吧。好好上学。”

花姐伸出手，像摸着小奥的脑袋那样，习惯性地摸了摸他的脑袋。他忍不住脖子一缩。拎起书包，刚要背到背上，他看到小奥强行塞给他的那只毛绒兔子的耳朵正探出半边儿来。他灵机一动，又赶忙把书包放下，将兔子拿出来：

“这个……这个给你。”

花姐看着兔子一愣：

“这是……？”

“我今天去游戏厅抓的。我……我留着也没用，送给你了。谢谢花姐的馄饨。”

他一股脑地把兔子塞进花姐怀里，转过身，三步并作两步地匆匆走出了早餐铺。

司机在几十米外的路口等着他。他拉开车门坐进去，身上还是带着满身的烧烤味，嘴里是花姐那碗馄饨汤的余韵。车子从五环外驶向城中心，看着路边的街景，他把脑袋靠在玻璃窗上，想了想，掏出手机来给小奥发了条消息：

_“下周六我还想去”。_

－END－


	3. Chapter 3

小闹回了家，一踏进家门，立刻又怀念起花姐那间小铺里的温暖来。虽然那小铺里满是烟火味，呆久了身上还会沾上调味料的气息，断然没有处处都放着高级香氛的别墅那么高贵，但至少给了他十足的人间气，不至于让他在开着暖气的豪宅里像个幽灵一样游荡来游荡去。一问，爹妈到下周三都不会回来；再一问，呆一天马上就又要出去。叹口气，收拾好书包，洗漱一番上床，躺在床上掏出手机，小闹翻着相册，又看到了今天小奥塞给他的那只兔子。

小奥强行把兔子塞给他，他又不由分说地把兔子塞给了花姐。也不知道花姐喜不喜欢这兔子？花姐在那附近住了那么些年，知不知道这就是电玩城的兔子？透过照片仔细看看，这兔子质量委实高不到哪里去，有一只脚还开了线。哎……他就把这种东西送给花姐了。也不知道花姐介不介意？

小奥这时候才回了消息：

_“下周行啊！不过我爸妈在家，你介意不？”_

他想了想：

_“不介意。倒是希望你爸妈也别介意我。”_

_“那不会！他们可喜欢我和正经人一起玩了！”_

……小奥平时都在和什么人一起玩啊？

_“那行。明天见。”_

_“明天见！”_

毕竟是天天见面的同学，要是没什么要紧的事，等到去学校说也没关系。小闹放下手机，坐直了靠在床头上又背起了明天老师要查的课文。语文老师很凶，像灭绝师太。要是语文老师和能和花姐一样就好了。

早上起来又是厨师精心烹制的营养餐，小闹坐在只有他一个人的餐桌前，看着盘子里的秋葵，都不想动筷子。花姐炸的油条真好吃啊，还有那辣椒酱。营养师见了大概要大皱眉头吧？

草草塞了几口早饭出了门，到了半上午早把他饿得前胸贴后背，中午去学校食堂一顿风卷残云，让自己带盒饭的小奥目瞪口呆。他吃饱了，看着小奥的饭盒：顶普通的塑料饭盒，里面是小奥妈妈给做的午饭。

“真羡慕啊。”

“啥？”

小奥拎着筷子，不明就里。

“没啥。”

他说着，有些不知和谁赌气地又拿了半个三明治吃掉。

下午下学早，机器人社的活动到五点半，等他忙完编程回了家，桌上的菜里居然又有秋葵，气得他简直想开了这个厨师，又怕父母回来说他任性，毕竟这厨师也是花了大价钱请来的。他从小就对吃东西挑三拣四，给他找厨师可费了管家不少功夫。现在长大了，懂点事儿了，就算不想吃，他也学会皱着眉头咽下去了。

怎么在花姐那儿他就不挑食了呢？……哎，花姐也不会逼他吃秋葵啊？

晚餐吃得食不知味，到了九点多他又开始饿得想要满地打滚。他翻出来书柜下层所有的书，找到自己偷偷摸摸藏着的那箱零食，坐在床边神色呆滞地吃了一包蚕豆，脑子里都是小奥那只装着盖浇饭的饭盒。诶，对，不如……

跑到厨房去一阵翻箱倒柜，他找出来半年前去法国游学时用的那套饭盒，洗干净擦干水，又一路小跑着去了楼下司机住的房间。敲了门进去，他说他明早想委托司机跑点路去买饭。花姐店铺的具体位置他说不上来，就报了地铁站的名儿，叫司机去了找找。见司机一头雾水地答应了他他才接着去写作业，熬到十一点多洗了个澡睡觉。花姐倒是有句话说对了：年轻人饿得快。闭上眼都是花姐那碗馄饨，饿到生物钟开始发挥效用，他可算是睡着了。

第二天一早，从床上滚下来，披了件睡袍他就跑下了楼。桌上果然放着他那饭盒，他对坐在旁边等着他反馈的司机连声道谢。打开，是四个挤在一起的包子，底下一层铺着豆腐脑；饭盒旁边用小袋封着些韭花和辣椒酱。饭盒不保温，40分钟的路开回来早就凉了，他倒吃得尽兴。得知司机买饭的时候自己就吃过了，他羡慕得心里直哼哼。四个小包子和一份豆腐脑必然是吃不饱的，可他已然觉得自己在吃本应天上有的食物了。

司机见他吃得那么欢快，笑起来：

“这些东西附近也有，要不以后我上附近给你买？”

他想了想，摇摇头。对不住司机这般劳碌，但他还真就只认花姐这一口。吃完饭去上学，上午精神都比原先好得多。午饭他还是羡慕小奥的妈妈手作菜，虽然他知道小奥不在食堂买饭只是因为食堂的饭菜贵得离谱。要不让小奥每天顺路帮他从花姐那儿带点午饭呢？

可花姐早餐时间也没空给他准备午饭吧？他又不是花姐什么人。虽说如果他拜托小奥，小奥也不会拒绝就是了。

一个人兀自陷入思考，兀自带着机械一般的节奏咀嚼午饭，这一天中午他又让小奥丈二和尚摸不着头脑。晚上他也不爱熬夜了，想着睡醒了就有花姐的早饭吃，此后几天里他睡得比以往都勤快得多。有时候打开饭盒，第一层是切了段的油条；有时候是半肉半素的包子；有时候是煎饼，里面夹着两根火腿肠；底下一层可能是豆腐脑可能是馄饨，有一次花姐还给了他一个保温杯装豆浆。他亲手把保温杯洗得干干净净，见保温杯上都掉了漆，下学便去买了个新的，叫司机连带旧的，明早送回去。

两个保温杯都送去了，这次司机带回来的是新的那只。他喝豆浆喝到一半又想起来，他这举动不会让花姐误会吧？不会让花姐以为是他嫌弃那只旧保温杯吧？剩下的半杯豆浆便喝得他直紧张，下了学又去买了第二个保温杯。

“就和花姐说这是我送她的……”

他把第二只新保温杯也交给司机。司机连着给他买了一个星期的早饭，心中的疑虑就算有也习以为常，只是无奈地点了点头，做起了他的传声筒。

保温杯送去了，司机传回话来，说花姐不要。好端端的收人家东西干什么？花姐就这样拒绝了这保温杯。小闹丧了气，他还专门挑了只粉色的，上面印着小狐狸。下午下了学，他把保温杯扔进书柜里，躺在床上觉得士气大搓，几乎要没了去找小奥的心情。可再转念一想，去小奥家玩的话，不就能当面见见花姐了吗？不就能不吃迟到四十分钟的早餐了吗？肚子又咕噜噜叫起来，他爬起来把作业写完，早早睡了。

约好下午才去找小奥，周六早上小闹还是起了个大早。好些天不吃家里的早饭，厨师都要有意见了。除了爹妈回来那天他做了个乖宝宝，其他日子一睁眼他都期待着吃花姐做的早餐。下午就要去找小奥，周六他也就让司机歇了歇，没再赶在早高峰之前来回几十公里。离中午出发还有一段时间，他在家中坐不住，便出门到附近去转悠。家门口不远处有个商场，这会儿刚到营业时间。保温杯花姐不喜欢……那其他的呢？

他想起他那天临时起意送的劣质兔子。花姐倒是收下了那只兔子——不对，他当时把兔子塞给花姐就跑了，也不知道花姐怎么处理的这只兔子。他还说什么来着？“这兔子我留着也没用”，哎，他怎么能这么说呢？这哪是送人东西的时候该说的话呀？

转悠到三层儿童区域，他溜达到一个卖毛绒玩具的柜台前，一眼看上了一只雪白的小兔子。营业员见他一个高中生在柜台前徘徊，绕出来问他：

“喜欢哪个？送女朋友吗？”

女朋友？

才不是啊！他慌忙摆手。

“送……送给一个大姐姐。”

他说，想了想补充：

“表、表姐。”

营业员便夸他这只兔子选得好，一定能戳中大姐姐的少女心。他听得直在心里叫苦，稀里糊涂就买了店员推荐的礼盒。盒子包得精美，价格也上了四位数，他拎着礼盒走出商场，更不知这烫手山芋要怎么送给花姐。回了家看着这兔子，他把包装袋掖了掖塞进书包里，用课本和作业遮得严严实实。可不能让小奥看到这东西，他是真不知道要是让小奥发现了，他得怎么解释。

兔子塞书包里了，保温杯他想了想也带上了。当面送，不知道花姐会不会拒绝？毕竟有个陌生男人送花姐东西，花姐也得提防着点吧？小奥说好多人馋花姐馋得紧。也是啊。自己怎么就没想到这一层呢？

在家随便吃了些午餐，他便出发向小奥家去。小奥之前和他打过了招呼，这周小奥父母在，他们晚上可不能喝酒吃串了。去了就老老实实写作业，年后就是机器人大赛，他有点没解决的程序问题还得请教小奥。晚上是小奥妈妈的家常菜；吃了饭看会儿电视，两个人睡得甚早。兔子礼盒和保温杯在书包里过了夜，第二天早上也没得到被放出来的机会。

这次他比小奥醒得更早。碍于面子，他躺在床上玩了会儿手机，等到九点才去推推小奥，叫小奥起床吃早饭。没想到小奥的爸妈起得更早，又是双休日，早就把他们的早饭备上了。他简直蚂蚁爬心，吃饭的时候都觉得蚂蚁会从嗓子里掉出来，好在上午完成了全部作业，下午小奥能名正言顺地带他出去溜达。网吧他没什么兴趣，本来他就不喜欢打电子游戏；冬天去附近小学的操场上打球也是自讨苦吃。结果还是去了电玩城炸鱼。小奥琢磨着招待不周，自己其实也心痒，干脆给家里打了个电话说不在家里吃晚饭，带着他又去了周哥的店里点了50支羊肉串。

去周哥烧烤的路上路过花姐的铺子，隔着玻璃门，他看到花姐在给客人结账。花姐穿着灰色的高领毛衣，下半身藏在收银台后面他看不到。短暂地从花姐门前路过，他也不指望花姐能注意到他。烧烤店就在花姐的店隔壁。他可真想修习个穿墙大法啊。

拿起盘子上的铁签用牙齿撕肉，挫败混杂着心痒潮水一般地涌来，让他主动点了两瓶啤酒。小奥没心没肺，只当他是馋酒或是因为下周的期末考试发愁，见公子哥身上多了这点社会气，乐得哈哈直笑。他只知道有借酒浇愁这么个法子，喝着苦巴巴的啤酒也没觉得哪儿就不愁了，只觉得晕晕乎乎的脸上发烧。才一瓶啤酒就给你喝成这样了，他听到小奥念他。哎。爱念就念吧。

以来找小奥玩为借口，真正的目的其实是见花姐一面。其实真要让他找出一个必须见花姐的理由他也找不出来，只是这一个星期上课都上得魂不守舍，想吃点花姐的热乎饭，想看花姐取笑他吃馄饨烫着嘴。真要说脸，花姐也不是什么惊为天人的大美女，身板大得像头熊，鼻子也比平常人大一截，嘴巴还有点歪。可他为什么就那么想见见花姐呢？和花姐说说话也好呀。问问花姐为什么不要他的保温杯，简简单单说点话就可以。花姐对着他笑笑就可以了。花姐那天递给他勺子的时候，手上除了面粉味还有股肥皂味，再常见不过的肥皂味。他就是想那肥皂味想得不得了。

结果在小奥家呆了一天多，花姐的店他都没能进成。想着见花姐一面，心里的小虫就安稳了，馄饨的人情也还上了，结果这会儿小虫们正拿着电钻在他胸口打眼。吃完五十串羊肉他又要了些其他东西，结账的时候两个人吃下去快三百多。胃满足了，心满足不了。从烧烤店走出来，他又一次和花姐擦肩而过了。

到了小奥家才八点多，他坐在地板上和小奥又聊了会儿机器人，约好明天下了学社团见，收拾好书包下了楼。他说他给司机发过短信了，其实他连手机都没掏出来过。小奥叫他在家里等，他说司机到了这附近，也就几分钟的功夫；下了楼，走出院子，看着周围的水果店和小超市的霓虹灯，他想了想，还是没把手机掏出来。

再走个两百多米就是花姐的铺子了。他摸了摸书包底层兔子礼盒的轮廓。两百多米的路，花的时间说短不短说长不长，紧张感让他觉得他一度丧失了时间观念。脑子里想的事情太多，走路就走得晕晕乎乎，再回过神来，人竟然已经站在花姐的早餐铺里了。

“欢迎光临！”

他听到花姐的声音。抬头一看，花姐正在靠柜台那张桌子旁给客人点单，招呼他也只是礼节而已。他有些不知所措。花姐写完纸上的字，这才扭过头来，怔了怔，惊喜道：

“是小少爷啊！快坐吧！”

他拘谨地在靠门的桌前坐下，取下书包抱在了胸前。花姐点完单，走到他面前：

“又来找小奥玩啦？”

他点点头。肚子虽饱，他还是要了碗西红柿面，坑坑巴巴地嘱咐花姐少下点面多放点卤。花姐也不和他多寒暄，转身便进了后厨准备。他有些落寞地看着花姐的背影消失在厨房门后，无精打采地打量起整间店来。才八九点钟，店里的客人还有些多，他还算好运，占了最后一张空桌。面大概是下上了，花姐又端了其他客人的饭菜出来，中途折到他桌前给他摆了一小碗花生米。

“人有点多，小少爷稍等等。”

他只知道点头，半个字都蹦不出来。书包里的礼盒都要被他掐得变形了。早知道下来晚点了。可怎么当着这么多人的面送花姐东西啊？

面没多久上来，还带着花姐给他打的紫菜蛋花汤。他埋头吃起来，懊悔自己刚刚在烧烤店没把持住。自己这一个星期，可不就在等花姐这顿饭吗？这西红柿鸡蛋卤可真好吃，连里面的菜叶子都不那么讨人厌了。还有这蛋花汤，比馄饨汤还清淡些，喝下去可真舒坦。吃着吃着抬起头，他见花姐站在柜台后面低着头写些什么，耳畔的头发垂下来，又让花姐撩了回去。他喉结“咕咚”一声，半口没嚼透的面条差点把自己噎住。他赶忙拍拍胸口，等着那坨面疙瘩下去，却见花姐已经倒了杯温水，端着杯子走到了他面前。

“吃慢点啊。后面有急事儿？”

“没有。就是……就是太好吃了，忍不住吃得快。”

他找了个还算是真话的借口。果不其然，他的奉承让花姐笑了。他可太喜欢看花姐笑了。

左手隔着书包布料捏着礼盒，他想了想，开口道：

“那个……花姐，上次我送你保温杯，你好像没要……”

“保温杯？……啊，那个是你送的啊？”

花姐看起来有些惊讶。这惊讶的神情让他忍不住有些落寞，搞半天其实花姐不知道这杯子从何而来。可仔细想想，这正常得很。每天来这儿拿饭盒带早饭的人，怕也不是少数吧。

见他低着头不说话，花姐赶忙继续道：

“对不起，我是真的不知道……我说怎么没见过那么好的饭盒呢，原来是小少爷家的……你住在哪儿啊？天天早上来我这儿买饭，不累吗？”

“累……也不是我累，我家有给司机师傅发工资啊。我就是想吃花姐做的饭。我怕花姐以为我嫌弃那个保温杯……”

“那是你们家司机那天早上要豆浆，我这儿没有装豆浆的东西，才借给他的。你不还给我我还不高兴呢，再带个其他的保温杯过来也很正常啊。没嫌弃你，真的。”

“你那个保温杯都好旧了，我就给你买了个新的。”

“早说嘛。对不起啊，小少爷。你写个条子其实我就知道了。”

……也是啊。花姐这么一说他才意识到，他这东西送的也太莫名其妙了。

“人家单跟我说是自家老板要送，谁知道老板就是小少爷你啊。”

花姐调笑起他来。他脸一红，筷子插在面里也不动了，问道：

“那我现在送花姐，花姐要不要？”

谁知花姐想了想，摇摇头：

“不要。”

“为什么啊？”

“我只是给你做个早饭而已，要你的保温杯干嘛？你买的那个保温杯一看就特别贵，我担不起啊。你能偶尔来吃吃饭就挺好的了。拿回去送你妈妈吧。”

小闹顿时像个被霜打了的茄子一般蔫下来。自己妈妈……自己妈妈才不稀罕这个保温杯呢。

脑袋上落下花姐的大手，看来他蔫巴巴的样子表现得太明显，连花姐都有些不好意思了。花姐揉着他的脑袋，

“你好好吃饭，好好长个，花姐就高兴。以后你家司机再来，我多给你弄点吃的。”

“我饭盒就那么大。”

他闷声说。

“没事。花姐有办法。”

花姐话音刚落，就有客人喊起了花姐，要加点凉菜。花姐应了一声，离开了他的桌边。剩下几口饭吃得他心情郁结，草草完事走到柜台前去结账，花姐又不收他的钱。他心里又是受伤又是不服气，执意要付。付好钱了，又又些不死心，挠着头想了想：

“花姐，把你电话号给我吧。”

“怎么了？”

“我好每天早上和花姐说我想吃什么，要是花姐这儿卖完了，我也好挑别的。”

“也行。……可别告诉别人这个号码。”

“不告诉。不过为什么？”

他伸手准备接过花姐的便签。可问题一出口，花姐的手又抽了回去：

“不想让别人知道。小少爷是好人，对吧？”

他懵懂地点点头：

“是啊。”

“那就好。”

便签还是到了他手里。花姐拍拍他的胳膊，转身又回了后厨，柜台上的单子上写着蒜苔炒肉，还没打对勾。他在柜台旁边愣了一会儿，突然下定决心，伸长了脖子看了看后厨，见花姐完全没把注意力放在厨房外面，干脆趁人不注意溜进柜台，三下五除二把书包放在地上、抽出来所有的课本，把保温杯和礼盒放在了柜台下方。礼盒在他书包里塞了两天，早就皱得不成样子，他努力扯了扯包装上的褶皱，发现他已无力回天。

起身扯了张花姐的便签纸，他在纸上潦草地写下“上次的兔子不太好，我重送一个”，贴在礼盒上，收拾好书包又溜出了柜台。跑出门前他确认了一把自己的口袋，摸到花姐给他的便签他才放了心。

出了门他才想起来自己到现在都没有联系司机，在寒风中哆嗦一阵，又不敢回花姐店里，他只能垂头丧气地去地铁站买了张票，加入了小奥平时说的“平民大军”。这个点去城里的人少，他找了个靠边儿的座位坐下，身子软趴趴地贴住了左侧的护栏。拿出手机来高速司机今天不用接了，自己回去，叫司机早点休息，明早还要买早饭；又认认真真把花姐的电话录入自己通讯录，检查三次。手指在屏幕上痉挛，直发痒。地铁线路走了一半，他才想出来自己该怎么发出第一条消息去：

 _“明天早上想吃韭菜鸡蛋包子和三鲜馄饨”_ 。

他还能怎样？这不就是他要手机号的理由吗？

他等了半小时也没等到回信。走在从地铁站到家的路上，手机可算震起来，他连忙拿起：

_“好”。_

……哎。好简单的回答。可他又能指望花姐说些什么呀？

到了家已是十点出头，收拾好东西洗了澡准备睡觉，他拿起手机，屏幕上赫然是花姐的未接电话提示。他吓得立刻从床上坐起来，拨回去，电话响了几声，他的心脏就停跳了几次。花姐终于接了，他话到嘴边又磕磕巴巴，半天只道了一声“晚上好。”

“……小少爷？”

花姐在电话一端不甚确定地问。

“是我。”

“那就好。……你也真是的，柜台下面的东西是不是你放的？”

“……是我放的。花姐要是不喜欢……就、就扔了吧。”

“我可没说我不喜欢！我这边刚忙完，就赶紧给你打电话了。这兔子怎么这么贵啊？”

——啊，糟糕。他把小票落在包装袋里了。

“因为上次那个兔子脚都开线了……我想给花姐送个好点的。”

“真是的。我铺子里都没这么贵的东西呢。”

“对不起……”

“啊呀，我没有说你不是的意思，就是没见过这么好的小兔子……摸起来可真舒服，贵的东西就是不一样。”

“那就留着吧！”

他立刻说道。说话速度太快，他咬了舌头。

“什么？”

“我说，花姐喜欢……就留着吧。……你留着好不好？求你了。”

他忍着舌头上的疼痛说。花姐愣了愣，在电话那端噗嗤一笑：

“小少爷以后还来吗？”

“肯定来。”

“那下次来的时候提前给我说。我给小少爷做好吃的。”

“好。我快期末考试了，考完我马上就去。”

“考个好成绩。好了，快睡去吧。”

他在电话这端可劲儿点头。挂了电话，好像酒劲儿又上来了一般，他一张脸烧得火红，身体像被抽走力气，迟缓地钻回了被子里。手机又是一震。

光线不甚明亮的店里，花姐拍了那只兔子给他。

_“谢谢小少爷。晚安！”_

他思索半天不知该怎么回复，最后只能同样说了句晚安。抱着手机在床上发呆许久，他终于伸了个懒腰，因为困意把手机放在了一旁。

……是啊，也该睡了。一觉醒来，他又能吃到花姐的早餐了。


End file.
